


Drabble

by unknownreader93



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownreader93/pseuds/unknownreader93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock goes to leave for work, and is shocked by what's outside the door.  Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

Spock was leaving for work, and as he turned something caught his eye, that made his heart stop, his blood to freeze.

Jim, his best friend, his love, his t'hy'la, kissing someone else, kissing a woman right in front of him. Not even ten feet from the door to their home.

Spock said nothing, drew no attention to himself. He just slowly turned and walked quietly back into the apartment, head down, face expressionless.

Spock will confront him later, and there will most likely be denials, yelling, and begging for forgiveness; however, right now, he just needed to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n So this is my first story, so please let me know what you think.
> 
> this was inspired by this tumblr post, catnipsoup. tumblr post / 31040933836 / the-city-on-the-edge-of-forever-star-trek-the
> 
> just take out the spaces
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I certainly don't make a profit from it.


End file.
